Trials of Ortus
by RevengeLord
Summary: In a world where the myths still lives. Dragons, Gods, Buddhas, and Satans are all real. In such a world, a hybrid was given the power to potentially threaten the balance of all Supernatural factions. He learns about his own origin, which is more complicated than he ever thought. Witness him as he smash all obstacles and reach the very top of the World.
1. Trial 1: Unknown Danger

_**Well, this is my first story here on , MC is an OC who has quite tragic past so some of his actions won't be normal. But he won't commit any evil deeds.**_

_**As this is DxD, there will be harem. But it won't be every female character in DxD. Of course, it won't be without any development.**_

_**As for his powers, I won't say much but it will be quite unique.**_

_**Well, I've said enough, Enjoy!**_

* * *

On a street packed with people, some had bat-like wings growing out of their back, a few in particular had skin of different colors such as red and blue. Between the relentless crowd stood one young boy.

He had short ash blonde hair. His face had well defined features with traces of immaturity. His indifferent eyes were a mesmerising deep ocean blue with flecks of silvery light mixed between, gazing at the people or 'Devils' anyone will say in the underworld.

After looking enough, he walked in a certain street.

A wide variety of shops lined the streets, antique shops, jewelry shops, fine accessory shops, all showcasing their finest products on the display below their name. This was one of the most popular streets in the Capital for selling the most strange yet exotic items.

[Tch, the halfling is here.]

[Sigh, this guy got really good luck in getting adopted in Hime-sama house.]

[Oi quiet down! He can hear us.]

[I'm so scared, hahaha.]

He ignored the taunts he was too used to hearing, he couldn't care less about the gazes filled with scorn and hatred, he only cared about one person in his life, his Master. He just wanted to… protect her.

Thinking about his lovely and intelligent master, he walked toward his destination, a small shop he visited regularly.

The shop wasn't big, it was on the smaller side compared to other shops on this street. He walked inside the automated sliding door and looked at the various magic staves, and several Grimoire shelved inside the showcase, some antiques lined up near the counter with a cute sign hanging below it, 'Nice to look, Nice to hold, but if you break it, consider it sold.'

Everything here stole his attention no matter how many times he came here in his thirteen year old life.

"Yo, Hiroshi-chan, been a while you came here."

A thin brown-haired devil greeted him, his handsome face grinning ear to ear with squinted eyes.

"How's the business today, Karo-san?"

He tried so many times to get Karo to stop calling him Hiroshi-chan, but he always failed against the unfaltering smile of this guy.

"Pretty fine, if I say so. So whatcha buying today?"

Hiroshi nodded and passed the list to him. Karo read the list with his eyes closed, Hiroshi always wondered how can he see with his eyes closed? Maybe he used some spell to look.

Karo held his chin with one hand as if pondering deeply.

"Hiroshi-chan, I don't have any demonic beast cores from the list, but fret not I'll give you the address of my friend's shop. You can go there and buy them."

Hiroshi heaved a sigh of relief, demonic beast core or some even called them crystal were the most important for his Master. She was trying to improve control over her demonic powers. She was struggling with every bit of her power to fight. To fight for her dreams.

He really wanted to help her but as people said he was nothing more than trash.

He brushed away the depressing thoughts and noted down the address Karo gave him.

After getting all the stuff, he bade farewell to Karo, the only man who didn't treat him harshly.

Out on the streets again, he started to follow the directions given by Karo. After walking for fifteen minutes, he came across a strange street. Not a single breathing soul was within his sight.

"I never saw this place so... lifeless. Let's see… 34th shop on this street… found it!"

His mouth widened as his eyes fell on the tall grey building in the middle of the street. An evil aura oozing out of every aged brick of the building.

Hiroshi had sharp senses for as long as he remembered, maybe it was due to being a human and devil hybrid. The sudden chills crawling up his spine made him step back.

! ! !

His eyes stretched wide in surprise, his back crashed against something solid. He turned back in a hurry, there was nothing behind him. He stretched his hand and touched the invisible barrier blocking the way behind.

"Is this a trap set up for me?"

He wasn't the one to brag, but the people who hated and envied him surpassed ten thousand easily, thanks to his close relationship with Master.

He curled his fist and punched the barrier.

"This is not demonic power or magic… This energy is completely different from anything I ever encountered… Even a high class devil won't be able to break this barrier. I don't think I'm worthy enough to be targeted by any Ultimate class Devil."

He looked back at the building, just a glance at it covered his skin with goosebumps.

"Might as well try it, I don't have any other choice here. I can't rely on my Master for every trouble I find myself in."

He moved forward in small and cautious steps, his eyes searching around for any enemy. He reached the gate without any surprises.

The five meter large double door was made out of some kind of wooden. Several lines of words were written in a language he couldn't comprehend.

"It's not some gibberish, is it? I can read almost any language used in different factions. Even the ones I can't read, I can at least recognize them."

_Creak~_

The door opened itself, showing the long hallways inside, shrouded in darkness. He narrowed his eyes, his devil powers that granted him the ability to see things in darkness wasn't working here.

Even as a half-devil, he was feeling goosebumps all over his body. He stepped inside the door and started walking in the hallways while trying to find some clues. He went past a few locked doors he wasn't able to open.

"Now my mind is calm for some reason… as if I-"

**[Scanning Soul of Individual named 'Hiroshi']**

**[Scan finished… Affirmative]**

**[Now commencing Protocol Ortus… Preparations finished]**

**[Unsealing the Seed of Ortus]**

**[Ortus Main Interface now on standby]**

An artificial voice reverberated in the area as the surrounding walls vanished.

Hiroshi dumbfoundedly looked around for the source of voice.


	2. Trial 2: Worried Sona

Hiroshi stood in the now faintly lit hall, the source of light wasn't anywhere to be seen. Still, he was unable to see the height of the hall when everything above him was pitch black.

Nothing was here except for the white orb in front of him, it appeared out of thin air and just floated there. A white gooey liquid enclosed the orb or it was made from the very liquid, he didn't know. Something inside him was very attracted to touch the ball, it was like an instinct.

**[Touch the Seed of Ortus to finish the transfer]**

"This is the seed of Ortus?"

**[Affirmative]**

Someone or something replied to his question in a monotonic tone.

"Who are you? What is this place and why am I here?"

**[You're currently talking to the main interface of Ortus. Touch the Seed of Ortus to receive the answer of every question]**

_'What should I do? What is this Ortus anyway?'_

His brain worked furiously, trying to find anything related to this thing called Ortus. Thanks to Master, he had read many strange books related to supernatural but none of them mentioned Ortus.

"Can I deny it?"

**[You have full rights to accept or deny it. But, keep in mind that you won't be able to grow strong without Seed of Ortus]**

His brows furrowed in a deep frown. "What do you mean by that?"

He knew about his own body condition, even with half devil bloodline and putting his body through hell every single day, he wasn't able to grow stronger than low class. His demonic power reserves barely matched the standard of a Low class Devil. Half of his discrimination stemmed from his lineage as a half-devil while the other half was him being unable to even fight Low-class devils on even footing as he had no inherent abilities from his devil or human parents. If only...

"I want power… Power to protect my Master and help her in achieving her dream."

He raised his hand and touched the black orb. A cool and warm sensation enveloped his hand.

**[Transferring Ortus to new Host]**

This time he heard the voice directly inside his mind.

**[Detected seals inside the body… Removing all status effects]**

**[Task complete… Planting Seed of Ortus]**

**[Rebuilding Host's body from Origin energy]**

**[Requires extracting the 'Evil Piece' from the Host's body… Commencing Extraction]**

"Aaargh!"

He held his aching head, his face twisted from the sudden sharp pain ravaging his head.

Memories too painful to remember rushed inside his mind, the memories before his master found him… and memories of some unknown being.

Several minutes later, Hiroshi stood up from the ground, his deep blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Those devils, just how can they even do this?"

He whispered and bent down to pick a white item from the floor.

"I hope Master doesn't beat me hard for this."

It was the pawn piece his Master used on him. Before he felt unworthy of it, but now was different. He curled his fists and declared,

"I'll show everyone that Master wasn't wrong in choosing me. Her dreams, I'll help her in fulfilling them. I hope those devils don't disturb my master..."

He quietly scanned his body for any changes, but couldn't find one. But he felt different from before, he sensed something inside his body that wasn't demonic power. It was dense and pure unlike demonic power. His reserves also increased by a margin, now he was somewhere between Low class and Middle class Devils.

**[It is Origin energy, the creation of Seed of Ortus. The 'Origin' of all elements, able to overwhelm any element, while also capable of changing into any form of energy, but Host is too weak to utilize its complete potential.]**

He flipped his palms while directing the energy, a pure white ball of Origin energy appeared above his palms. He willed it to transform, as expected the ball turned black then golden.

"Fascinating indeed, to be able to wield holy energy as a half-devil. Unfortunately, I'll be hunted down by every faction if I use it in front of anybody."

Devils, Fallen-Angels and Angels, even Gods will hunt someone like him when all factions are currently in a deep stalemate. He was fine with it but Underworld higher ups will target his Master's Clan for him.

Sadly, this power came with a heavy responsibility. He felt no obligation to fulfill it but he had no choice...

"Should I call you like the last Host said? Aux-san?"

**[Host is free to call me whatever he likes.]**

The same artificial voice sounded inside his mind.

"Remove the barrier. I just want to go home now."

**[Task completed]**

In the blink of an eye he found himself back in the same street. This time it wasn't like before, it was completely packed with Devils.

After buying everything on the list, he created a magic circle and teleported to the Castle.

Meanwhile, the whole territory of the Sitri clan was on full-alert. The princess poked the Elders of clan to search for her pawn at any cost. She herself stood at the Mansion front door and waited for him.

Her expression was calm but the purple eyes behind the specs had a hint of worry inside them.

Hiroshi teleported outside the gate of Sitri Territory. He verified his identity by touching the magic circle set up near the gate.

The gate made of strengthened metal slid open. He walked through the path in the garden and reached the front door and noticed a black-haired girl standing at the front door, the devilish smirk on her face reminded him of the past sufferings.

He gulped down his dry saliva and braced himself. He knew his fate when his Master made this face, it never ended well for him.

"Sona-sama. I'm deeply sorry for worrying you."

Without any reply, she clasped his wrist and dragged him inside the Mansion.

"Sona-sa—"

"I don't have any time right now."

A silver haired old man in butler outfit tried to ask something, but Sona coldly sent him away.

"Mas— Sona-sama…"

He forgot she disliked being called Master.

"Shut up! Do you know how worried I was when I lost the connection with your Evil piece? For a moment there I thought… I lost you, but the Evil piece never returned to me. So I—"

He shook his head. "I won't leave Sona-sama alone, I still am the sole pawn of Sitri Peerage."

She pulled him inside a tidy room with a bookshelf filled with Grimoire and books of supernaturals.

"What happened to you earlier? I need a detailed story."

He nodded his head and slowly explained what transpired today while omitting some information about Seed of Ortus.


	3. Trial 3: Surviving the Maoi

Sona heard the story with a frown on her face. Her mind was calculating the dangers they will face if any information about his new powers got to the anyone in three factions.

"Sona-sama… I can just go if it—"

Sona cut him off with a serious face. "Hiro stop saying that, you are important to me. I won't let anyone harm you. We'll hide your power from everyone. Onee-sama might have some solution for it."

Despite having an unrivalled intelligence among her peers, she was still fourteen years old.

"Where is Serafall-sama anyway?"

"She… went to the studio for her magical girl shoot."

"..."

"Sona-sama, I'll get stronger so we can fulfill your dream…"

"Give me the pawn piece first."

Hiroshi handed her the pawn piece as she said and fell on his right knee with his right hand resting on the ground. His head drooped at a low angle.

Sona sighed and infused her aura on symbols carved on pawn piece, the white piece lit up with a blue glow, while a blue magic circle appeared on the floor below Hiroshi.

"I, Sona Sitri, the heir to Sitri Clan asks you to serve me and protect me as my pawn and family. In turn, I shall protect you with all my strength. Do you agree?"

"I agree!"

The pawn piece from her disappeared with the magic circle.

"Huh!?"

Sona eyes widened the next moment, and the pawn piece reappeared in her hands. She adjusted the frame of her glasses and looked at Hiroshi.

"It seems one pawn piece isn't enough…"

After she tried two pawn pieces, even they weren't enough to reincarnate him. Then she used three pieces, only able to reincarnate him with four pawn pieces.

"For your potential to increase so much, I can't believe it, but I have to... with all the facts in front of me."

She placed her hand on his cheeks, a soft smile formed on her face.

"So-tan~ Hiro-chan~ I'm back~!"

A voice came from outside the room, probably from hallways. Sona put down her hand and coughed dryly. Hiroshi tilted his head in confusion.

_Bang!_

The door was opened forcefully, it still survived thanks to the enchantments on it. The culprit was a lovely girl in her late teens with black hair tied in twin tails. She might appear as an elegant young lady if not for her outfit, which was a pink magical girl dress.

"Hiro-chan! Thank Maou, you are fine! I rushed back the moment I heard something happen to you."

She pulled his head in her large bosom, clearly unfit for her petite body, yet it looked natural on her.

"Onee-chan was so worried about you."

"Onee-sama!" Sona interjected in a stern tone.

"Oh my, So-tan also need some hugs? Come here and rest your head in Onee-chan's embrace~"

Hiroshi struggled to free himself from the female devil's clutch. He might have suffocated in the soft heaven without using a spell to breathe.

"Onee-sama! I'm serious, it's about Hiroshi."

Serafall's face turned serious, she let go of Hiroshi and enclosed the room in a barrier to stop anyone from listening.

"What is it?"

Sona nodded and explained the newfound powers of Hiroshi, he also demonstrated the Holy power in front of them.

Sona body trembled instinctively, despite seeing it for the second time. She was a high class devil, yet in front of holy power chills crawled all over her body.

Serafall frowned, she understood this power better than Sona. This light element purity could match a two-winged angel. The situation was more serious than Sona, who was still somewhat unskilled than Serafall in diplomacy had guessed.

"Don't ever show this power in front of anyone unless I agree. You understand?"

She said in a serious voice, unlike her usual cheerful tone.

Hiro nodded his head, feeling a bit touched inside.

"Besides, Onee-chan promised to protect my cute and handsome Hiroshi-chan~"

This was a promise from Serafall Leviathan, also known as the Strongest female Devil in Underworld.

With another quick nod, he said, "I will, Sera onee-chan."

"So-tan, I arranged a meeting with your future bishop. Be ready tomorrow and Hiro-chan, you'll accompany So-tan."

A tad bit of surprise flashed in the calm eyes of Sona. "Who is it?"

Serafall winked mischievously. "That's a surprise~"

Sona nodded her head with a sigh, her Onee-sama antics really boggled her mind.

* * *

Evening of the same day,

After taking a relaxing bath, Hiroshi was rather hungry and tired. He opened the door to Dining Hall and his somewhat droopy eyes shot open in surprise.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

"Hap-py Birth-day Hii-rooo-chaaaaan~"

Sounds of balloons bursting followed by Serafall's overly energetic voice broke him out of the stupor, he forgot the fact that it was his birthday today. He stood there frozen until another voice called out to him.

"Come inside."

Hearing his Master's strict tone, he entered the mildly decorated room. Serafall and Sona stood there behind a large piece of ice.

'Happy 14th Birthday, Hiroshi' was neatly carved in pink letters neatly on deep blue ice. Above it, a cake covered in white icing, decorated with red roses. Rather than cake, it was better to simply call it a tower of sweetness considering it had more than ten layers.

"Thanks…"

It was all he could say to convey his mountain-sized gratitude. Sona felt the emotions in his words and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Congratulations on your 14th birthday."

"We'll dress So-tan in a magical girl dress and watch Miracle Levia-tan~"

Sona gaze turned blank as she whispered, "Kill me…"

Hiroshi couldn't help but chuckle softly at her reaction. Sona noticing his laugh, flashed a sweet smile, sending chills down his spine.

"Let's cut the cake, I feel very hungry…"

He decided to change the topic, every time she smiled like this, it never ended well for him.

After cutting the cake and the brief dinner, the small party came to an end. Sona and Serafall took out their presents with a smirk on their face.

Under the hopeful eyes of two girls, he decided to unwrap the presents here.

First was Sona's gift. He pulled the ribbon on the box, something outside of his expectations emerged from the colorful box.

"Amazing..."


	4. Trial 4: Departure

Sona gift was a 1.2m long and sleek longsword. She had pestered her friend endlessly and succeeded in meeting her friend's Onii-sama, the one and only Sirzechs Lucifer. She requested his help in finding a sword because her sole pawn was obsessed with swords.

Looking at the surprised expression on his face, she felt her tiring effort was worth it.

Hiroshi wasn't surprised by the sword, but the information from Aux-san dumbfounded him.

**[Scanning… Found traces of Demonic Power]**

**[Weapon Rank - B]**

_'What is this Rank?'_

**[A grade to determine the quality of weapons.]**

"Sona-sama, why give me a sword?"

"Because you like swords, you train with them every day. So I decided to give you a better one, besides you can't participate in a rating game without any weapon."

He made a small bow and replied, "Thanks for this gift."

"Mou~ My gift is still left unopened."

He smiled bitterly and opened the other gift, what came out of the small box was a smartphone.

He gazed at Serafall, confused by the gift. He already had a simple smartphone to talk to anyone.

Serafall winked and smiled. "That smartphone is the newest invention of Ajuka-chan~ I call it Doki Doki Sumatofon~ Already stored with all seasons of Miracle Levia-tan~"

Showing a wry smile, he nodded. "Thanks Serafall-sama."

With her right hand on her waist, she raised one finger. "It's the best feature is that it can be charged by Demonic power~"

He showed a bright smile to both. "It will be very useful to me."

The siblings also smiled, unable to understand the true meaning of these words. By the time they understood it would be too late.

After leaving Sona and Serafall, Hiro was trying new spells inside his room.

_Ring~_

A sudden ringing noise interrupted him, he glanced at the ancient-looking clock on the wall, both ticked lined up at twelve.

"It's time…"

He carried the bag packed with all his belongings on the shoulder and peaked out of the narrow opening in the door.

Finding nobody, he went out of the room. With silent steps, he walked toward Sona's room.

He faked the demonic aura of Sona and touched the magic circle on the door.

*Click* With a barely audible click, the door opened. He locked the room after entering it. Looking at Master sleeping peacefully in a magical dress, a smile broke out on his face alongside complex emotions he couldn't comprehend.

_'Aux-san, do it.'_

**[Request confirmed… Removal of pieces in process…]**

**[Completed…]**

Four pawn pieces appeared in his demonic aura covered hand. He put the pieces by her bedside along with a letter. The aura won't let her notice his disappearance, this signature on pieces would last for a day.

He walked to the bookshelf and started searching for books about Clans of Devil and their special abilities. Sona had a habit of collecting strange books, but they would be very useful on his journey.

He ransacked the books and created a magic circle of teleportation.

After taking a last long look at Sona, he teleported away.

**'I'll fuck all factions one day…'**

* * *

Sona woke up from a long sleep, the nightmare of dancing in a magical dress in public was still fresh in her mind. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the bookshelf opposite her bed.

"Why is it so empty? Thief?"

But she shook away that line of thought, only an idiot will try to steal anything from Sitri's Mansion. Feeling a demonic aura near, she got off the bed and looked at the four pawn pieces.

"Hiro!"

The aura around pieces disappeared after her touch, giving her confirmation that her servant or crush has left her. She grabbed the letter and opened it.

_(Dear Master or would you prefer Sona~? I know it's selfish of me to leave like this but I knew you wouldn't let me go I asked… So decided to run away~_

_Now for the serious part. I know myself very well if anyone tried to harm you I wouldn't hold myself back and attack back with all my power. It is best that I don't stay near you until I become strong enough to crush every faction on my own~_

_Also I know what you feel for me and I also feel something I don't know yet so I'll try to sort out these feelings till we meet again._

_Love from your Handsome servant~)_

"What the hell?"

Her calm face crumbled in front of a nonsensical letter. She couldn't understand how her stoic-faced servant wrote a letter like this.

After rereading it, she broke out in a burst of laughter before tears of sadness trickled down her cheeks to the letter.

"Crush every faction, hahaha. Idiot, just come back…"

The letter abruptly let out a blue glow and new words appeared on it with a sketch below it.

"As I thought you were crying. Sona-sama, you aren't a kid so stop crying. Look at my masterpiece and cheer up."

Her face turned red from embarrassment and anger, the sketch was a life-like image of a black-haired girl wearing glasses. Her outfit included a magical girl dress and a magic stick.

"This bastard… To draw me in a magical girl dress…"

She shook her head and headed out to meet her Onee-sama about Hiro's disappearance and try to find him. She also had to calm her down or she might end up destroying heavens in rage.


	5. Trial 5: Against the Mythological Beast

Unknown to the mess he created in the clan of Sitri, Hiro walked cautiously while waving his sword once in a while to clear the dense branches in front of him.

"I hope that slightly mischievous letter works out well."

The letter he wrote with the help of Ortus previous Host, Elans memories was contrary to his own personality. Elans had very very very great womanizing skills, even many goddesses from different Pantheons entered his harem.

Though Hiro only possessed fragments of his memory, Elans had witnessed the rise and fall of the entire Devil Race, making him thousands of years old. His race wasn't defined in the memories, yet he could contend against Satan Class Devils without much effort. Oddly enough, no books held any record of his existence like he wasn't here to begin with.

The reason Hiro found it unable to power up was that Seed of Ortus was connected to him the moment he came into this world. Without Seed of Ortus, his soul was incomplete and unable to show the strength he developed from countless hours of training. Why was it like this even Aux-san didn't know, but he will find it someday.

"How much time left till the gate opens?"

**[Four hours, nineteen minutes]**

He shook off the green serpent trying to strangle his arm and tried to find a secluded place while also searching for some strong monster. The place he currently roamed through was the very forest Devils used to form pacts with familiars.

He had to do some work here while some extra work if he only became strong enough to even stand in front of that being.

Constantly annoyed by harmless monsters, he finally came across a solitary cave. The deep claw marks on the walls outside the cave signified the presence of a strong monster.

He mixed his aura with the surroundings and entered the cave, hearing the loud snoring noise, he relaxed a tad bit until he finally saw the creature.

Feathers as if made of a sword reflecting a metallic glint as it heaved up and down within deep slumber. A natural helmet with sharp spikes extended outwards of its dragonhead, its entire body looked like it was carved out of steel.

Looking at its dragon mixed with bird appearance, he remembered a certain creature from Mythology. The giant bird Minokawa, also known as Moon and Sun-Eater. Of course, the myths were exaggerated because it's true powers were creating illusions and other abilities were mostly unknown.

"Minokawa…"

He stood there with his incredulous gaze fixed on the 2m large creature in front of him. He couldn't believe the fact the first random cave he entered would be the home of an infant Mythological beast.

"Will my fake powers even work on it?"

The fake powers or the origin element capable of changing could also imitate every Devil Clan's ability, at least in theory. Although it wasn't possible to use the skills that worked physically, still, reproducing energy types wasn't a big deal like he did with Sona's door.

The Clan ability he wanted to copy hailed from one of Extinct Devil families in Underworld, Buné. One of their unique abilities was the power to tame dragons.

After thinking carefully if he should tame the powerful mythological creature, whose current power should be around middle to high class in Devil terms.

"Well, I can escape if things went awry."

He slowly closed the distance between them, his steps covered in aura moved without any single sound. The more he neared the more chills wrapped around his body, signaling that the creature in front had the power to threaten his life.

He stopped near the dragon head of the Minokawa and crept his hand closer to its head cautiously.

A golden aura radiated from his hands and entered Minokawa's head. Its eyes snapped open, showing the mirror-like slightly transparent pupils.

Hiro took a few steps back and gazed at the eyes tinged with intelligence. His method ended up failing because of insufficient time.

_Roaaar~!_

A sharp roar akin to a child scream came from Minokawa's mouth. But in Hiro's eyes, it looked like a challenge.

"You want a fight? Fine, I'll give you one and tame you with my own hands."

He declared in an apathetic voice, the Minokawa opened its maw wide and roared, sending ripples of shockwaves at him.

He stepped to the side and enveloped his entire body in Touki, the power to utilize one's life force. Though he was a rookie, Touki still increased his body durability and strength by more than twice.

He pounced forward and pushed his leg toward the steel-like jaws of the enemy. Its head snapped up from the impact, he exploited the opening and slashed his demonic sword covered in crimson aura across its neck. It was the prided ability of Bael Clan, Power of Destruction.

A howl brimming with pain was released accompanied by a stream of blood. Minokawa lowered its head and glared at him with wrathful eyes.

A disdainful smile spread across his lips. "Kid, wetting your pants already."

_Screech~_

He dodged another roar attack and saw Minokawa spreading its wings wide, showing off the sword-like feathers in full glory.

Swirling wind gathered around its wings together with a large number of silver needles made of demonic aura. With a flap of wings, all needles shot toward him.

He calmly analyzed the trajectories of each needle and twisted his body multiple times to protect his vitals and let the rest attack him. Some needles dispersed as it came in contact with his body.

_'Illusions?'_

He retreated near the entrance while healing the wounds with the regeneration power of Phenex family. The biggest drawback of using multiple abilities was the consumption of Origin energy. His reserves still between the Low Class and Mid Class didn't do any justice.

He shot balls made of power of destruction at its dragon head.

_Skreeee~_

Minokawa tilted its head, still one of them grazed past its ears or where he thought the ears should be.

"Feel like giving up yet?"

_Rooooar~!_

It answered with a bloodcurdling roar, the pride of a Mythological beast wouldn't allow it to surrender.

"Then I'll beat you down till you submit."

He went in a defensive stance, waiting to recover as much as Origin energy he could.

Another ear-piercing roar started the second round of the battle against the Moon Eater beast.


	6. Trial 6: A Contract

Inside the cave, Hiroshi ducked down and dodged the sharp claw intending to slash his head off. It had been an hour since the fight started, he had already retreated out of the narrow cave. After consuming all origin energy, he was only fighting with the sword and brute strength.

He breathed heavily from exhaustion as blood flowed from many minor wounds spread across his body. His eyes still shone with a scary battle intent and a sincere respect for his foe.

Minokawa's condition was way worse, its durable body was filled with several holes and cuts. But its mirror-like eyes still held a ferocious glint. It was the first serious battle it fought and lost. Still unable to understand why it lost, the half-devil had lower reserves combined with a weaker body.

"Are you still hellbent on continuing this fight? It will only end in your death and I'd rather not kill an extinct Mythological beast if I have a choice. So let me ask this, will you become my familiar and a partner in my journey?"

He was sure it could understand the words as all supernatural beings had some form of skill to communicate.

"...Human."

A childish voice directly echoed in his head, he looked at the Minokawa staring back with an indescribable gaze. He understood it was talking with telepathy.

"...You are too weak to become our Master…" it stopped for a moment before continuing, "But this battle showed your courage and determination worthy enough to stand side by side with us."

Hiroshi nodded, feeling just a bit proud of this achievement. The pride of Mythological beasts was sky high, more so when one had a bloodline of Dragon.

"So you like to form a contract of equal relationship? Very well, I, Hiroshi, a half-devil and half-human shall be your companion and a friend until this contract lasts."

A pure white magic circle appeared in front of Hiroshi as his incantation ended.

"Friend? Magnificent, then let us be friends until I find thou unworthy. We shall aid thee in your journey. In return, thee shall protect us and keep us entertained."

A silver magic circle appeared and mixed with the white magic circle, it let out a blinding before scattering in the air.

After the contract was done, he walked closer to the Minokawa and extended one hand. "You can call me Hiro, that's the name people close to me use."

Minokawa tilted its head for a moment before it also raised its claw and put it on his hand.

"We shall give thee an opportunity to name us."

Hiroshi thought for a moment before asking, "What is your gender? I can't give you a suitable name without knowing your gender."

"We, like most dragon are a genderless being."

"Oh… How about Tsukiha? Tsuki for the moon which your species claims to devour and ha for your blade-like feathers. Though this name is used for girls."

"Splendid! From now on we shall be called Tsukiha."

Minokawa said in a happy voice but its strange way of speaking felt weird.

"What were you doing here in this forest? I thought your species died long ago."

"We are the last member of our race and we were brought here by the Ruler of this forest."

His brows shot open in surprise and cold sweat drenched his back. "Ruler? You mean… The Chaos Karma Dragon, the only female Dragon King in history… Tiamat?"

"Commoners do tend to call her this way. Yes, she took us in after our birth. We have been here for ten years at least."

"Does she come here... to meet you?"

Tsukiha tilted its dragonhead. "Yes, she does come sometimes when she is bored."

He breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't fear Tiamat but everyone in Underworld knew of her temper. Every now and then he would hear reports of her havoc. She might just annihilate him if she saw the current state of her guest.

_'Aux-san?'_

**[One hour and fifty minute left]**

After a quick nod, he plopped down on the hard ground to recover from the injuries. It took him nearly half an hour to recover whole reserves in this forest filled with dense demonic power. Origin body gave him no benefits other than helping him convert demonic power into pure origin energy.

After healing Tsukiha wounds with the healing ability of the Vepar Clan, he went inside the cave with Tsukiha in tow.

He leaned against the stony wall in a comfortable manner and asked, "How many abilities do you have?"

"We can use illusions, aura based attacks and our strong body to attack. Why are thou asking?"

"Because I need to fight a deadly battle in about an hour. Will you lend me a hand?"

"Of course, we don't fear any fight. But who are we fighting against?"

He sheepishly scratched his cheeks. "I don't know myself."

"Buwahahaha!"

He ignored Tsukiha's strange way of laughing and closed his eyes to remember the abilities of 72 Clans of Devils from Elans memories. Most of them focused on physical traits such as superhuman strength or transformation or just immense demonic power. Only a handful of them had energy type abilities.

The abilities he found were -

«Power of Destruction» from Bael Clan

«Worthlessness» from Belial Clan

«Regeneration» from Phenex Clan

«Lion Tamer» from Vapula Clan

«Dragon Tamer» from Buné Clan

«Water Manipulation» from Sitri Clan

«Horse Tamer» from Furcus Clan

«Crack» from Belphegor Clan

«Time Manipulation» from Agares Clan

«Charm» from Balam Clan

«Bear Tamer» from Purson Clan

«Wind Manipulation» fromViné Clan

«Demonic perception» from Beleth Clan

«Steal» from Velfar Clan

«Demonic lightning» from Furtur Clan

«Flash» from Shaz Clan

«Flame manipulation» from Aamon Clan

«Stealth» from Goap Clan

«Aura Perception» from Vasago Clan

«Healing» from Vaper Clan

If he could master all of these abilities and incorporate them in his fighting style, his combat prowess would rise to another level.

He lost himself in learning the properties of these abilities, that's all he needed to utilize them. Mastering them to the limit was another thing, he currently lacked the time to do so.

Tsukiha gazed at the half-devil curiously, truthfully Hiro was the first person it met after Tiamat. So it was unable to determine the true powers of half-devil Hiro. It kept looking until Hiro opened his eyes.

**[It is time]**

His deep concentration was broken by the artificial voice of Aux.

After glancing at Tsukiha's curious eyes, he turned his gaze to the front. Space warped in front of him before taking the shape of a black circular portal around 5m in diameter. The black aura fiery aura around its edges looked rather cool in Hiro's eyes. Behind it laid terrifying threats along with opportunities to get stronger.

His calm look faded and a serious expression took its place. "Let's go…"

"Fumu."

The duo of a half-devil and a Minokawa vanished inside the portal.

_Bam!_

Several moments after Hiroshi teleported, a loud noise came outside the cave. Seconds later, a blue-haired woman entered the cave.

"Someone has the guts to enter my territory and steal that child!"

She punched the wall of the cave. The whole cave shook momentarily before crumbling into dust.


	7. Trial 7: Record

Hiroshi felt his whole body being forcefully pulled inside the gate, the strange darkness forced him to close his eyes from dizziness. The feeling stopped soon, he opened his eyes to see a giant sculpture carved out of white marble. His own 170cm figure seemed nothing more than an ant in comparison.

He raised his head to peek at the face of the standing figure. A masculine handsome face showing a relaxed smile, green eyes carved out of some unknown orb shining.

"It's Elans… the womanizer. I wonder how he handled so many wives."

"This man is someone thou know?"

"Yeah, in a way."

He shifted his gaze and inspected the place. The place lacked any roof, only crude white walls on four sides. His eyes stopped on the wooden door behind the statue of Elans.

"Why am I not surprised by this… Let's go enter that door."

Right as he came near the gate, it opened with a creepy _"creak~"._ He entered the poorly lit hall with Tsukiha following behind.

"Whoa! That's really something."

"Where do those gates lead? We are having an ominous feeling from those gates."

He nodded at Tsukiha's assumption. The hall stretched as far as his eyes went. In front of him stood fifteen gates of different sizes. The smallest was around 10 meters, a golden text of 'Two Months left' hung above it. While the biggest extended for more than 100 meters with 'Ten years left'.

[Host is only recommended to enter the first record with current strength.]

_'I just need to kill the creatures born from chaos like Elans did?'_

[Affirmative. That has always been the responsibility of Ortus bearer. To eliminate the creatures trying to eat away the Records in Dimensional Gap.]

Record, a small world birthed in dimensional gap by a reason even Elans didn't understand. Many were as small as a city, while a few reached the size of the very Underworld he lived in. In Elans theory, Underworld along with Earth and Heavens were counted as a Record.

The nothingness in dimensional gap also gave birth to creatures, born with the power to manipulate Chaos. Just their existence in any record distorted its space and caused world boundaries to become unstable. Elans configured the Ortus Mainframe to automatically trap everyone of them in the fifteen records, in other words, the gates in front of him. The higher the size, the stronger the world boundaries it held.

If left unchecked, they would devour the record that trapped them and slowly wander to different worlds through the Dimensional gap and wreak havoc. The time limit above every record showed the time left for it to be consumed.

The chaos element granted them a kind of immortality and only he possessed the power to kill them. Only attacks with Origin Energy could truly kill them. Until now, Elans had been doing it but after he disappeared 15 years ago, no one has taken care of the creatures. He was like a silent hero, protecting everyone from the darkness.

_'If I don't do it, then I'll be forcibly transferred?'_

[Affirmative.]

He stopped in front of the smallest gate. This responsibility felt truly heavy on his shoulders. If he failed, he didn't know how long it would take for Ortus to find a new compatible host. He didn't care about others but Sona, Serafall and Lady Sitri were his family.

He once again steeled his determination. "Tsukiha get yourself in combat mode. I have no idea what kind of monster or demon lies ahead."

"Very well."

[Accessing the gate mainframe… Complete… Opening the gate…]

Just as aux-san voice stopped, a burst of gray flame-like aura appeared from the gate and created a vortex inside.

_Sword check… Food check… Sumatofone check… Tsukiha check..._

He nodded at Tsukiha and entered the dark blurry vortex.

His vision darkened for a moment. He blinked his eyes to adjust and observed the area. The surroundings appeared to be a normal forest, just the sun hanging above the clouds was pouring out grey sunlight bringing a bizarre coldness instead of warmth.

"Where are we?" Tsukiha blinked its eyes and looked around curiously.

_"Roaaar~!"_

"I take that back, it's not normal."

The roar even silenced Tsukiha for a moment. A chill crawled on his back, he hurriedly covered both of them in a transparent aura, stealth ability of Goap Clan and hid behind a tall tree.

A moment later, _Thump! Thump! _Earthshaking noise came from the front. He peeked his head out, only enough to catch a glimpse of the creature, a body covered in spiky dark green scales pointing outwards and thick muscular arms that appeared thicker than the tree he was hiding behind.

Every step of it caused a tremor and produced a loud noise. The ten-meter tall trees around only reached its waist. Giant was the only word that came to his mind.

He furiously scanned the memories to find any information.

"Damn, an evolved cave troll... its power should be around High Class to Ultimate Class."

"What are we going to do?" Tsukiha asked in an excited tone, feeling the thrill of adventure.

He was at a loss of word at his new partner, but he couldn't deny the thrill himself. After assisting the Sitri clan for years, the current situation gave rise to a strange sense of freedom in his heart. The fresh smell of lush trees only increased it.

_It doesn't feel bad._

The situation wasn't as bleak as he thought, if push comes to shove, he will fly away on Tsukiha's back. The slow giant might not be able to catch him at his base speed much less Tsukiha's flying speed.

"We will search for a safe base in this forest then find some weak monsters. I need to test something."

He climbed up on the tree and surveyed the area, he found the back of the Giant troll moving towards the west. He shook his head and swept his gaze over the vast forest. To the east, he discovered a barren wasteland, yet for some reason, he sensed some dangers there.

[Scan finished… A thousand and nine chaotic lifeforms detected in a radius of five hundred kilometers]

_It'll take a lot of time going through an area this big._

He jumped down the tree and used aura to suppress any sound. He tapped Tsukiha's snout and headed toward the East.

The chilly wind caressed his cheeks, the sunlight only increased the chills further. His devil body seemed to have no temperature resistance in this place. After half an hour of walking, he stopped in his tracks. He barely heard the roars ahead of him.

Tsukiha also heard it and stared at him with an inquisitive gaze. Apparently, it trusted him enough to leave all the hard decisions to him.

He smiled softly and followed the roars to arrive in an open area. What greeted him was an epic battle…


	8. Trial 8: Infant Dragon

Hiroshi's eyes fell on the monster around 2 meters in length, standing on two legs and a tail ending with a tip resembling an arrow. Its front legs attached to wings and a head akin to a bird.

_Did someone fused a bird with a wyvern?_

Its opponent had a really long body structure with lanky arms. It was able to quickly dodge wyvern's black flames and pounced on its back. It raised its long arms in the air to ferociously pound wyvern's back. The wyvern furiously flapped its wings to fly but the troll acted intelligently and swiped its sharp claws across the right wing of the wyvern.

_"Kraaawr!" _Wyvern released a high pitched roar, but then a strange thing happened. Rather than continuing, the tall troll turned its tail and ran towards the wastelands.

A sense of danger enveloped Hiroshi's body, he trusted his instincts and hid behind the tree with Tsukiha. He concentrated the stealth aura on their bodies.

_Roaaar! _An angry roar nearly frightened Tsukiha. He peeked his head, only to gawk further. A thin reptilian body wrapped in red scales paired with two large wings on its back, a flexible tail longer than its body and golden eyes shining in its dragon-head.

_'An infant fire dragon, this one appears to be Middle class at most. The wyvern should barely classify as Middle class. We can handle them but we need to finish it faster before we attract other monsters.'_

"Tsukiha, we are killing them, but let's be quick, okay?"

"We wanted to fight that dragon," Tsukiha shot a look of hatred at Dragon, feeling ashamed of fearing an infant dragon.

The wyvern fell flat on the ground as if begging for its life. The dragon with a scornful look raised its right forepaw and struck down on wyvern's head.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, the thrill of fighting with his life on the line really elated him. Before the dragon could deal the final blow on wyvern, he darted forward. The red dragon not expecting any sneak attack got a straight kick on its face that nearly knocked its brains out.

Hiroshi ignored the dragon and stabbed the longsword in wyvern's skull. The wyvern opened its beak and screeched loudly, nearly popping his ears out. He twisted the blade and injected the blade with origin energy.

The dragon finally snapped out of its stunned state and opened its maw to eat the delicious creature in its eyes. Hiroshi had no intention to move even when the dragon was right behind him showing its fangs.

"Don't forget us!" Tsukiha in a near frenzy state, kicked the ground and crashed into the dragon. Seeing the open mouth of the dragon, Tsukiha responded by widening its jaw and biting down on its throat. It stopped any chance of breathing fire.

The taste in Tsukiha's mouth nearly disgusted it. "Hiro, kill it quick. It stinks so bad that we are about to vomit."

"That's the smell of Chaos element, rotten down to its core."

Hiro said without looking away from wyvern's corpse. He bent and placed his hand on its head.

[Purifying Chaos present in lifeform… Conversion in process...]

A small maelstrom of origin energy swirled around its corpse and gradually became closer. _Snap! Snap!... _The whirlpool compressed and broke down wyvern's body until only a tiny orb was left in its place. Even after losing most of the energy in purification, the candy sized orb overflowed with origin energy.

Hiroshi smiled and snatched the rather warm orb and placed it inside his mouth.

_It does taste good…_

In a happy mood, he dashed toward the dragon held in place by Tsukiha. He felt a bit bad for using Tsukiha like this.

Covering his hands in Touki, he stabbed the place where the dragon heart should be. His sword easily penetrated through the flesh on its chest. Just as his sword was about to pierce the heart, he stopped and jumped back, narrowly dodging the tail swipe.

"Hold it tight!"

"We are trying our best!"

He poured origin energy into the blade and gave it one last push. The struggling stopped as the dragon took its last breath.

"It was easier than I expected."

The familiar vortex engulfed the dragon corpse and turned it into a candy twice the size of wyvern one.

Tsukiha watched the process with wide-open eyes. Unable to comprehend a single thing about it. But the excitement of discovering new things overtook the curiosity.

Hiroshi moved his gaze between the candy in his hand and Tsukiha. He sighed and broke it in half. No matter what, his partner really helped him this time.

"Here, eat it, it'll make you stronger."

"Really?" Tsukiha stared at the candy with a face full of enthusiasm.

He tossed the half origin candy in its mouth and gulped down the other half. A warmth spread through his heart along with a surge of origin energy. He could feel his reserves increasing at an unimaginable rate. After it was over, he quietly looked at Tsukiha trying to digest the energy. It might take a minute or two, so he decided to do something.

_'Aux-san, check my reserves.'_

[Scanning Host's body… Amount of origin energy is equal to High Mid-Class according to the standard set by Previous host.]

_Nice, we need to move or some other thing might pop… here it is…_

The tall troll that ran before returned with dozens of its kind. But all they found was a small creature looking their way with a hungry gaze. Their bodies felt chill but being the creatures of Chaos, they screamed with all their all might.

_Nice… more prey, more candies..._

Hiroshi darted into the fray of trolls, his sword left afterimages and beheaded the trolls. Five minutes, he looked at the dozen corpses lying in front of him. He smiled and created a dozen candies and ate all of them.

_Thanks to origin energy killing Chaos creatures is easier than fighting devils of the same class._

His eyes squinted in delight, he didn't know if it was the pleasing taste of candy or becoming stronger but he was in a really good mood.

"Tsukiha, I'll call you Tsuki from on. It'll be a nickname."

"I still haven't forgiven thee for leaving us alone…" Tsukiha whined near his face.

He laughed wryly and began making his way toward the wasteland.

_Let's see what dangers I will experience here..._


	9. Trial 9: Evolution

The golden sun shone brightly in the sky, weirdly enough, it rained down grey sunlight in place of normal bright white. Below it laid a barren brown desert, several mighty mountains could be seen in the distance. Near one of those mountains stood a youth and a strange dragon-like creature. Both of their eyes gazed into the dark cave.

It's been half a day since they killed the infant dragon. They encountered a group of Tall trolls right after they entered the wasteland. After making a batch of candies, he began searching for some base. They found nothing even after searching for 5 hours. As a last resort, he made Tsukiha scan the area from above which attracted two infant dragons.

He sighed and took care of them in minutes, gaining another two candies. They followed the path to the cave Tsukiha found and ended up here.

Hiroshi's deep blue eyes let out a terrifying glow as he pushed his perception to the limits with the «Demonic perception» ability of the Beleth Clan. He stepped inside the spacious cave and swept his glare over the natural made high grounds. Blue glowing figures laid there, telling him about enemies.

_One, two, six, fifteen…_

"Tsuki, ready for another round of candies?"

"Yes, we indeed like those. It tastes good and makes us stronger at the same time."

Hiroshi nodded his head and jumped above with muffled footsteps. Looking at the ugly trolls sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but wonder if they were the same kind of creatures that once caused chaos in many worlds.

Trihexa… also known as the Apocalyptic beast was the first chaos creature to break the world boundaries of 15th or the strongest record in Ortus and nearly destroyed Heavens. This all happened when Elans was busy slaughtering monsters in the 14th record. Even Biblical God was unable to fight against Trihexa. In the end, God risked his life to seal the Apocalyptic Beast using numerous forbidden seals. This incident wasn't recorded in any history, God never told anyone about it except the Seraphs. But Elans who secretly dated 'Sandalphon', one of the Ten Seraphs, knew about it. He even went to check the seals in the 'End of The World' and praised the seals his 'Father-in-law' placed.

Hiroshi after mulling over something that an occurrence might not happen again, swung down the blade coated in a crimson aura, decapitating the troll before it could even open its eyes. He inwardly praised the Beleth Clan, also known as Devil Assassins and proceeded to finish off the rest. Not a single noise was heard and he had taken fifteen lives.

_Maybe I should assassinate a few of the old fogies in the Underworld, that will make the Underworld far more peaceful…_

Finding his own talent for assassination, he mused to himself with a calm smile.

"Hiro make candies!"

Facing an overly excited Tsuki, he nodded and one by one created fifteen candies of Origin energy.

_Let's call it Origin candy from now on…_

He gave seven to Tsuki and ate eight of them. He could feel her reserves rising, nearly breaking through to the High Class level.

It's really sad that I can only bring my contracted familiar here… I'll contract every strong familiar…

Tsuki lowered its head and curled its head near its stomach. Threads made of silver aura flowed from its body and formed a shining cocoon, enveloping Tsuki's body. It looked to be evolving or more precisely officially stepping into High Class. Even before he met Tsuki, its reserves appeared infinitely closer to High Class ranking. He was only able to defeat it because of his vast range of abilities and Tsuki having zero real battle experience.

_Surviving here might get easier with Tsuki, Let's set up my base..._

First of all, he erased the smell of blood to not attract any monsters while they were resting and placed a barrier on the entrance of his new base. He leaned against the cave and brought out the Sumatafone covered in pink from top to bottom.

With a small smile, he powered it with barely a percent of his demonic power.

"Hmm, what's that?" Sensing another fluctuation of energy, he flipped over the smartphone. A heart shaped sticker was pasted on its back, the fluctuation he sensed came from it. He removed it and inspected its magic circle with demonic perception.

"Tracker… why does Sera onee-chan want to stalk me? For my safety?"

He shook his head and burned the tracker then began browsing through the smartphone. Finding nothing interesting, he watched the episodes of Miracle Levia-tan until he got bored of it and admired the pictures of Sona, his former Master, dressed in a Magical Girl dress. The blushing expression on her face increased his heartbeat for some reason, even Serafall onee-chan stored her pictures on the smartphone. Her costumes differed from a nurse, a teacher and even some things he really shouldn't be looking at.

He released an exasperated sigh and opened the inventory app installed on the smartphone. 2d pixelated icons appeared on the screen, he pressed two of them.

Seemingly out of thin air, a blanket alongside a pillow emerged right on top of him. The origin energy in his body won't let him feel the need to eat or even drink. As long as he didn't expend any energy in fighting, his body could go on forever without any external source of energy.

As Hiroshi fell asleep, the cocoon around Tsuki's body shook intensely. Cracks formed on one end and stretched all the way to the other before a head popped out of it.

"We became stronger again. We even chose our gender as a female. Should we tell Hiro?"

She fell in a loop of thoughts before nearly screaming in irritation. Our mind isn't really suited for smart things, she thought and eyed Hiro sleeping with a strange object in his hands. She sneaked closer and picked it up with her claws far thinner than before.

_'Who is this woman? What kind of clothing is this? Does Hiro like this woman?'_

The woman on the smartphone's screen was Serafall wearing a revealing demon costume and holding a whip in her hands.

_'We won't let anyone have him. He is our partner.'_

She quietly put the phone back to its place and rested her body near Hiro.


	10. Trial 10: Ritual

Hiroshi opened his eyes and frowned, creases forming between his brows. The tail with a striped pattern of blue and purple coiling around his body really bothered him as the soft feathers at tip tickled his nose.

Wait, a tail?

His eyes followed the tail to find Tsuki sleeping peacefully. The changes it went through boggled his mind. The blade-like feathers on its wings were nowhere to be seen as new shiny blue soft feathers replaced them. It also discarded the dragon-like helmet on the head to put on a crown made of feathers. Tsuki's previous form looked really rough compared to the current elegant and beautiful one.

He also noticed pale purple streaks running from feathers to Tsuki's chest, creating an interesting pattern similar to the crest of his own magic circle which looked like an orb placed on top of a blooming leaf.

That pattern is there because Tsuki is my familiar?

Waking up to find Tsuki binding him was unexpected but the changes it went through after evolution were unimaginable.

He gripped the tail and freed himself, waking up Tsuki in the process.

"Hiro?"

He heard its voice, which sounded clearly soft and feminine instead of its usual childish neutral one.

He stood and stretched, shaking away the drowsy feeling. "What happened to your body? Even your voice, don't tell me you changed your gender from being genderless?"

Tsuki raised its head hidden in the wings and revealed a yellow short and curved beak and shining eyes of silver blue.

"Why? Does our gender bother you? Are we not fit to be a female?"

He slightly averted his eyes from her powerful gaze, trying to bore into him. "I never said that. Your defense went down from evolution?"

"It did not, look," she said and spread her wings wide. Every feather of hers glowed with a silvery light and turned hard like a stone.

For a moment he was really mesmerized by the beauty of Tsuki bathing in pure light before he squinted his eyes in deep thoughts.

That's a great powerup, she can fly and perform many movement tricks with her agile body. Furthermore, she can use them for defense when needed…

"It's time to go, we have only killed forty one out of thousand and nine monsters… I hope we can contend against Ultimate Class after this."

He placed a magic circle of teleportation and led the pouting Tsuki outside the cave. They climbed down the deserted mountain and headed toward the forest to kill some random monster.

"Tsuki, scan the area from above. I don't want to meet that Cave Troll until I'm assured enough to kill it."

"Hiro can't fly?"

"I can if I create wings from origin energy. But the process is not efficient for the current me."

"Then let us help Hiro! We really enjoy flying. Before it was hard to fly with our hard scales but now, we can fly all we want!"

Before he could deny, Tsuki hooked his scruff with her beak and shifted him on her back.

Soft and warm...

That was his first impression after touching the silky soft feather on her back.

Tsuki flapped her wings to create a frigid gust of wind, he steadied his position as she launched in the air. He focused the stealth aura to maximum or they might attract a group of dragons at once.

This process is more consuming than me flying but it's really new…

The soft breeze fluttered his hair as he tried to keep his eyelids open for scouting. In a few minutes, he was already done mapping the mountain range with «Demonic Perception». Their results were much better than he expected, the amount of Low-Class monsters were quite high in these areas, with a few Mid Class monsters acting like a boss of sorts.

"Tsuki, I'm done. Let's start with that place with the highest numbers. Land near that pass between mountains."

Tsuki slowed down and lowered her altitude before landing where he pointed. Hiro jumped and turned his glare at the caves built on both sides.

Hm, it's pretty calm for a settlement with hundreds of monsters…

He considered his choices for the attack, stealth or frontal. Let's check it out first, he thought and entered the cave. His devil ability to see in the dark worked perfectly here. Keeping an eye on his surroundings, he moved deeper. He noticed some old symbols carved on the walls. Wiping the dust over it, a picture appeared showing a dragon with multiple heads.

Don't tell me, this silence...

"Tsuki, move faster!"

He boosted his physical strength with touki and rushed forward. The cave opened in a wide hall as if a whole mountain was hollowed.

He glared at the giant serpent in the center of the hall. Hundreds of lizard men surrounded it without any words.

"Hiss!"

The serpent lifted its head and hissed. Every lizardman dug their claws in its own chest and crushed the heart mercilessly. The hundreds of bodies crumbled into specks of dust and gathered around the serpent.

The massive wave of chaos element gathered in a place chilled his body to the core.

These monsters even learned to perform rituals to evolve… Even at the cost of their own lives.

He turned to Tsuki, who floated a battle-hungry smile on her face. Mostly all dragons were battle junkies and true to their desires. The serpent in front was also evolving in a type of dragon.

Hydra…

"Tsuki, we are going out. It will be Ultimate Class at the very least. I don't have any confidence to survive a single hit, much less fighting it."

"No, Hiro. We can do this. We will ambush it right after it finishes evolving. We believe Hiro and I can do anything together."

That might be an overstatement...

"As you wish, but I'll teleport the moment we begin losing. No need to risk our lives when we have two whole months left to complete the objective."

"Fumu."

He shook his head and walked closer to the mass of chaos swirling around the serpent, ignoring the bells ringing inside his mind. He took position behind it and ordered Tsuki to stay in front.

Finally, the chaos settled down along with the curtains of the battle against yet another Mythological beast...


	11. Trial 11: Five-Headed Hydra

The veil of chaotic air settled down and revealed a giant monster around 7m in length. Four thick legs with sharp claws supported its massive body. Five dragon heads attached to its body with extended necks simultaneously raised their heads and released a thunderous roar as if announcing its presence to the world.

Hiro hiding behind the Hydra covered his ears in origin energy. He really wanted to dash and kill the arrogant snake.

"Hiro, we have a new plan. Please put your trust in us and follow our instructions."

He nodded, his glowing eyes stalking the right opportunity to strike.

As the roar stopped, Hydra finally laid its eye on the creature standing proudly in its presence. The five pair of eyes began to burn with scorn and opened one of its mouths to shoot a breath of blazing fire.

Tsukiha snorted through her nose and shot a silver breath of her own to counter the fire. The eyes of Hydra widened in surprise before the arrogance and pride overtook its rational thoughts. It used the rest of its ability to kill the arrogant creature.

Tsukiha decided to get serious, the hail of frost and fire were deadly but the poison was more dangerous. One head was useless it seems, she thought and launched in the air to dodge. Floating in the air, she glanced at Hiro's eyes glowing brilliantly. A strange feeling flooded her heart but she controlled it and used her final trump card.

Her body began growing at an unimaginable rate until she was nearly twice the size of Hydra.

Hydra's arrogance shattered into pieces. But the instincts of a chaotic monster ordered it to kill every living creature and consume them.

"Hiro now! Try to cut off the heads as fast as possible."

Hiro pushed his touki enveloped body to the limits and jumped after the fifth step. His feet landed at its back. The longsword in his hand erupted with crimson aura, he wasted no moment and pierced the uncovered flesh near the spine.

Almost immediately, a loud shriek was heard. Hiroshi paid no heed and dragged the sword across the spine to near its neck and severed one of its heads. He glanced at Tsuki wrestling with three heads at the same time.

_Sadly, no regeneration for you. Origin energy won't allow you that luxury..._

At the same time, his instincts buzzed at the incoming danger. He leaped off its body, dodging the poisonous breath that might've really melted his body.

The crimson aura disappeared and wind coiled around his sword in a whirlpool. He lifted his sword.

Zing!* *Zing!* *Zing!*

The three slashes generated a wind blade each and attacked all three heads engaging with Tsuki. The blood flowed from the long slashes on its neck.

But Hiroshi knew they were just superficial with the high vitality of this damned Hydra. His origin energy could halt its regeneration provided with chaos element.

He once again leaped on its back and ran toward its neck, his sword creating a long trail of wound as he evaded each poisonous breath by a hair's breadth. The sword enveloped the power of destruction smoothly sliced another head off. But the Hydra's poisonous breath grazed past his back. The poison mixed with chaos element melted the touki then clothes and finally his skin.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!The burning pain in his back was endurable. If the vile poison entered his body, he might as well say goodbye to this world.

**[Detected Poison in Host's body… Removing all status effects]**

Luck appeared to be on his side, you should have told me sooner. He cursed and looked at Tsuki's body covered in burns and wounds. Two heads of Hydra had buried their fangs in her throat and wings.

A burning rage nearly took over his body before he took a deep breath and ignored the poisonous breath wrecking his body from outside. He plunged the sword in its neck. The Hydra screamed again and left Tsuki, but he wasn't lucky enough as something slammed his back, blowing him away.

Cough!* *Cough!*

He crashed against the wall and coughed out a mouthful of blood. Fortunately, his body was protected by touki or he might have been severely injured.

"Hiro! How dare you hurt our Hiro? How dare you!?"

Tsukiha's eyes turned dark when she saw Hiro getting injured. Her mind nearly lost all sanity as she was about to enter the Outrage state of mind but Hiro stopped her with a shout. She noticed him walking without any difficulty and turned to Hydra left with only two heads and the last barely hanging on its neck. If she tried to remove it, the head might regenerate immediately.

Her new skill «Transform» depleted her stamina faster than she thought. We really are stupid, we shouldn't have dragged Hiro down with our battle junky habits, she regretted in his heart.

Hiro could intuit what she was thinking. He gulped down one of the origin energy candies of the infant dragons he saved up. Half of his origin energy recovered in an instant and his reserves inched closer to High Class. He used some of it to heal the wounds and dashed toward the Hydra.

_Time to finish this…_

He thrust both of his hands and crimson magic circles materialized before his hands.

"Crimson bullets"

A burst of crimson shot out of both magic circles and hit the Hydra, the dangling head was severed and the other head had a deep hole in its neck.

_I still need to work on my control…_

The attack took away a third of his reserves, he still didn't stop. He was really close, only two heads and he will slay an Ultimate Class foe. His fear vanished as his heart throbbed in excitement.

"Tsukiha! Leave it to me and rest!"

He shouted and kicked the ground. In the air, he slashed at the heavily injured head, cutting it off and dodged the fire breath from the last head.

"Die!"

He swung the sword and injured the leg. He dashed and hid under the Hydra's giant frame. His sword pierced its unguarded stomach, it still retained this trait from serpent. The painful screeches rang like music in his head.

_I can do it!_

A confident smile appeared on his face as he lightly evaded the attack from the tail and reached Hydra's back. The Hydra angrily swung its tail and threw fire breath but Tsuki intercepted them with her aura attacks.

The moment it came to its senses, a crimson light flash flashed and its eyes blanked out.


	12. Trial 12: Demonic Lightning

Hiroshi, instead of creating origin candy, walked toward Tsuki, who had now returned to her former size. He couldn't stop the frown when he looked at the wounds on her body. Most of her beautiful feathers were charred or frozen stiff.

He gulped down another candy and began healing her with «Healing».

"You muscle-brained idiot. Your plan was to distract Hydra with your own body and let me finish it off. I'm not letting you formulate any plan from now on."

Tsuki was unable to deny his words. She still tried to fight back for her dignity.

"Why are you calling us muscle brained? We never di—"

"Shut up! Look at your neck if I saved you a minute later Hydra would've broken your trachea bone. Even if you are an almighty creature you are not a dragon completely born from energy! My healing won't work..."

Though he could heal her, he lied to peg down her confidence so she won't become a complete battle junkie charging into a fight without thinking.

She hung her head, strange feelings clouding her mind. She sensed the concern in Hiro's voice but he was treating her like an immature kid.I won't allow him to treat us this way, we are equal partners, she thought and raised her head.

Her fierce gaze only lasted for a moment as she stared at the fist-sized ball in Hiro's hand.

Seeing the heart in her eyes and her tail wagging furiously, Hiroshi shook his head and broke the ball into four parts.

"I'll give you one of these after we return."

"We are okay with that!"

Honestly, he didn't want to use origin candies to manipulate her but thinking it was for the best for her, he proceeded with the plan.

He teleported back to the base and gave Tsuki one fourth while eating one fourth himself. A stream of cold energy flowed through his body as his reserves reached back to the peak in an instant while increasing the limit higher and higher. It lasted only for several moments.

[Host has surpassed Mid-Class and entered Low High-Class.]

Finally…

He watched Tsuki sleeping cozily. The feathers were also better after he healed them.

Might as well use her feathers…

He shrugged and leaned his back against the fluffy and comfortable feather and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later, Tsukiha woke up to find Hiro snuggling? close to her. She was happy, despite not knowing why. She slowly raised her wing and used it as a blanket to cover Hiro.

What is happening to us?

In some confusion and happiness, Tsuki dozed off.

The next day, Hiro woke up with a refreshing feeling. After finding he was trapped inside Tsuki's wings, he pushed the wings and got ready to completely clean up the mountains.

Tsukiha also woke up moments later then the duo moved out of the cave for slaughter.

Following the same routine, days passed, Hiroshi and Tsukiha killed numerous monsters together and increased their power at a tremendous rate. Tsuki reached somewhere in the middle of High Class while Hiro also reached the same. Both of them had cleaned up every area except one, the base of Cave Troll. Hiro scouted the place once to find the Evolved cave troll wasn't alone, it had a whole family with a Mountain Troll at Ultimate Class lurking within the giant cave created in the mountains.

Today was the 20th after entering the record. The duo set out to finally be done with the mission and go back home.

Standing outside the entrance of the cave, Hiroshi looked at Tsuki's eyes squinted in delight. He was unable to find the reason for her happiness. In the last few days, he always woke up near her, sometimes in her wings or other times bound by her tail. He even tried sleeping far away from her but to no avail.

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. "First we'll finish off the small ones before engaging the giant one together, understood?"

"Yes!"

"If you try to charge on your own?"

"We'll not get any candies…" she spoke in a miserable tone, hoping to get some pity.

Shaking his head sideways once again, he entered the cave in stealth mode.

In the wide cave, three giants laid on the ground. Their chest heaved peacefully, completely unaware of the young man standing right beside them.

These trolls even as chaotic creatures love to sleep… It's easy this way… Where is the Ultimate Class one hiding now.

His eyes glowed as he used the ability, but he only found three life signatures here. The ones sleeping in front of him.

Weird… Is it out to buy something?he thought with an amused smile.

He signaled Tsuki to stay behind. He was pretty confident when it came to assassination. Black magic circles formed in front of both his hands aiming at the Giant heads.

Time to test the infamous Demonic version of Holy Lightning…

The magic circles shone, at the same time, the eyes of three giants snapped open. They, however, were too late. The black bolts of lightning already hit two of the trolls, frying their brains from inside out. The lightning created from origin energy was an instakill for creatures capable of giving troubles to God Class beings.

Hiroshi turned to the last troll standing in front. He shook his head and sent two crimson bullets to explode its head.

_High Class ones are no challenge now…_

"Kraaaawr!!!"

Hearing the terrifying roar, he ran outside the cave. The more than 20m tall giant with brown skin and two small horns growing out of its forehead. It stood face to face with the transformed version of Tsuki. The scene looked really worthy to be called Battle of Giants.

*Flash!*

He couldn't help but capture the image. He won't encounter such a scene every day.


	13. Trial 13: Letter

_Now, where should I start from… Of course, it's the legs!_

It was fortunate that no trees grew on this side of the forest or his movements might be hindered.

"Tsuki! It's our usual plan!"

"We understand!" she screamed back and took off in the sky.

The troll moved its right arm thicker than any tree and swung down the tree in its hand, hoping to bring down the bird. The attack met nothing but air and smashed into the ground.

Hiroshi shook his head and ran toward the troll, trusting Tsuki will keep her promise and not act irrationally. His body clad in a layer of silver touki went undetected by the giant.

Narrowing his gaze at its legs, his eyes began glowing. The world lost all colors as he pushed «Demonic Perception» to the limits. Two white thick legs appeared in his vision. His eyes clearly reflected every micro detail from the hair on its skin to the tissues forming the muscle.

He held the sword in both hands and slashed at the area with least density of muscle mass.

_"Awwwrgh!"_

Tsuki exploited the chance and shot her silver breath at the knee of the wounded leg, injuring it even further.

Troll moved its head and found a small creature below. It raised its legs and stomped down, the foot exploded the ground and caused a massive shockwave.

A Silver pair of wings grew on Hiroshi's back. With just a thought, they flapped and boosted him diagonally.

Bang!*

Tsuki didn't stay silent and rained down demonic aura needles from her wings. Although the needles only penetrated less than five centimeters, it still brought out a bloodcurdling scream from Troll.

_That's what you get for being slow…_

He thought and targeted the same wound on its flesh behind the knees. The troll lost its balance and fell on one knee. It glared at Hiroshi and its hulking fist tore through the air and arrived in front of Hiroshi.

_Fuck!_

Hiroshi barely dodged the punch and yelled, "Now! Close your eyes!"

Hiroshi snapped his fingers. A blinding light flashed near Hiro. The muscles around Troll's eyes shrank along with its eyes. Even with high regeneration, it will require at least a minute to get back its eyesight. It was the «Flash» ability of the Shaz Clan capable of blinding God Class beings except it lasted only for a second or two.

Tsuki timely seized the opportunity and tackled the Troll to the ground.

Hiroshi landed beside Troll's head. Tsuki was barely restraining its hands with her claws and beak while scorching its head with her breath. He wasted no time to stab its brain with the crimson sword.

_Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!_

He forgot about everything and stabbed like a madman, only stopping when his sword met something soft. He fell on his butt and breathed a sigh of relief. The Troll's brain matter slid down its split-open head, creating a gross sight.

He covered his nose and touched the head of Troll. The familiar process began and lasted for a minute because of the height and mass of the Troll. He looked at Tsuki with a smile. Finally, the last monster died under their hands.

He picked up the candy and stood beside Tsuki. She nuzzled her head closer to his face. With a forced smile, he patted her cheeks.

_Sigh! She is really clinging to me nowadays… Aux-san, teleport us out of here…_

**[Scanning for chaotic life-forms in Record... Zero]**

**[Initiating extraction... Opening a gate to Ortus hub]**

The familiar gate opened in front. Hiroshi, along with Tsuki walked inside and appeared in the familiar hall with gates to different records. He swept his gaze over the hall faintly lit by some unknown means. A new table was there with a white paper floating above it.

He walked over and grabbed the paper with lines of text written on it.

_'My successor! I thank you for taking over this 'responsibility' from my aged shoulders. You are indeed a promising young man~ As a reward, I have left a fine weapon for you at the dark elves residing in Svartalfheim city of Norse faction. They know me well so they won't cause any trouble for you. I'll still warn you to only trust your instincts. By the way, this letter was left fifteen years ago for anyone who manages to clean up the first record and I'm not alive or gone missing by that time.'_

_I can't believe that he died of old age or someone killed him? Just where did he go?_

"Hiro? What is written on that paper? Can we see?"

He lightly nodded and passed over the letter in his hands. She trapped it under her claws and read over the text.

"We are going on a long journey after I meet Sona…"

Now that they weren't in a Master and Servant relationship, he found it odd to say her name without any honorific. The current relationship between them was childhood friends with feelings for each other? He stopped the line of thoughts before it got too complicated.

Tsukiha felt a strange sensation when Hiro mentioned the name Sona. She clearly sensed the feelings in his voice.

_Is this jealousy? Are we feeling jealous of that woman?_

Hiro, preoccupied with his own thoughts, asked, "Before that, I believe we have to meet Tiamat… Can you calm her down? I don't think she'll let me go that easily."

"We won't let her harm Hiro. Not until we die."

He nodded gratefully and glanced at the first record with the golden text 'One year left' and second showing 'Seven months left'. Four months were enough to clear it, so he planned to spend three months outside for training and equipment.

If only this place wasn't in the Dimensional Gap, we could use magic here to teleport anywhere... Aux-san, get us out…

He dragged the curious Tsuki inside the gate. Just as they stepped out of the gate, a massive wave of demonic power washed over them.

Tsuki adopted a serious expression and stepped in front of Hiro and eyed the magic circle.

"So you finally returned…"

A moment later, a voice came and a woman appeared out of thin air. She had a beautiful face and long pale blue hair and a navy dress clothed her voluptuous body.

Hiro wasn't the least bit delighted to meet her. The cold anger hidden in her blue eyes sent chills down his spine. Despite that, his brain worked overtime to create a strategy capable of surviving.

He unknowingly incurred the wrath of the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat.


	14. Trial 14: A challenge

"We didn't want to do this, but we know your anger and we won't allow Tiamat onee-san to touch even a single hair on Hiro's body!"

"You! You changed your gender for this coward devil hiding behind your back. I brought you here and sheltered you from various factions vying you as a prized possession. Is this how you repay me?"

The calm voice of hers hid her anger. The dragons were always deeply loyal to their friends and families. However, the one thing they truly hated was a betrayal.

"We are not betraying anyone. We are just prioritizing our own happiness and Hiro is that for us."

"Oh look at you talking so big when you are still a child. But there is one thing I'm curious about… How did you evolve so quickly? In my estimation, you needed another ten years to become High Class."

Hiro was a bit touched by Tsuki's declaration but he wasn't able to stay in the back anymore. Weren't they supposed to be partners helping each other? He calmly walked in front of Tsuki and glared into the blue eyes of Tiamat.

"...Tsukiha is my familiar and I won't hold back if anyone tries to mistreat her. Even if they are one of the Dragon Kings." a cold glint flared in his deep blue eyes as he drew the sword from his waist. "Be careful though, I don't plan to die without taking an arm or two."

Tiamat opened her eyes wide before an amused smile appeared on her cold face. She once again appraised the young Half-Devil standing fearless in her presence. As a dragon she respected courage and bravery.

"You aren't entirely a spineless idiot I thought you to be. Bethat as it may, you lack the fists to back those heroic words."

"I acknowledge that I'm weak. That's why I challenge you to a duel where you will limit your power to my level or do you lack the courage to defeat a 'weak' cowardly devil?"

Tiamat dangerously narrowed her eyes and a burst of blue aura erupted from her body. Seeing the brat still standing with a faint smile, she snorted.

"Why do I have to prove something to you? I can just kill you and be done with it."

Hiroshi's gaze turned sharper and the side of his mouth turned up in a mischievous grin.

"Because you don't want to kill me. You want to know how I helped Tsuki in evolving. You, like all dragons lack the new things that can bring a single sense of excitement to you. Isn't that right?"

Tiamat nodded her head. "It is indeed true that I'm bored enough to kill the holders of Boosted Gear for some treasure I won't ever use. That doesn't mean anyone can come and challenge our dignity."

Hiroshi slightly tilted his head and answered back, "How about a bet? If you win I'll help you evolve to Super Devil level which any dragon rarely reaches and if by any chance I manage to win, you'll have to become my familiar on equal terms. I'll still assist you in your evolution. How about it?"

Tiamat thought for a brief moment before a wild grin appeared on her face. "I agree. But the fight will not be fair and fun, so you choose another game that will excite me more."

Hiroshi flashed a bright smile. All this time, he waited for this very moment. He wasn't very sure of beating her in a head to head fight even if she limits her strength.

"I heard you are very good at stealth. So how about we do a challenge based on it?"

As he expected, the challenge quickly piqued her interest. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I'll hide anywhere in this forest and you have to find me in a day. If it comes to hiding aura I'm confident enough to beat God Class beings."

Tiamat snorted at his baseless boasting.God Class beings, my ass, she thought.

"I think you agree then let's start it right now. I'm pretty tight on schedule."

She waved her hand and a massive blue barrier enveloped the sky. "Alright. I have placed a barrier so you won't be able to teleport out of here. You have ten minutes, go hide anywhere."

Tsukiha looked at Hiro with stars in her eyes. She couldn't believe someone managed to fool Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat. After witnessing his stealth firsthand, she could declare to the world her Hiro won't lose. She really wanted to proudly puff her chest and boast about it to everyone, but sadly enough, she had no friends…

Hiroshi nodded at Tiamat and began to unbutton his shirt without minding the gaze of two females. Soon, his figure came into view. The well sculpted muscles that still regained flexibility. People might call him weak but he didn't care. He believed speed was the most important factor for any swordsman.

Tsukiha snapped out of her daze and stood to the right of Tiamat. "H-Hiro! You shouldn't undress in front of Tiamat onee-san. That is shameful!"

Hiroshi tilted his head, clearly confused by her behaviour. "My clothes stink of blood. She will easily find me if I go like this. So I'll wear new clothes."

"Okay, we understand."

He pulled down his leather pants and began browsing through his Sumatofone's inventory for another pair of pants.

Tsukiha curiously eyed a certain part of Hiro's body. "Hiro, what is that thing on your body?"

Tiamat also stared with a slight shock in her eyes.

"Monster."

She whispered and shook her head. She turned her head to see Tsukiha's eyes shining with a curious glint. She believed all of her care wasn't enough to raise this kid properly.

Hiroshi strolled through the forest without any worry in the world. His «Stealth» was top-notch ability added with his own ability to match his aura with surroundings. He wasn't worried about Tiamat finding him but her not accepting the outcome. Her name was Chaos Karma for no reason other than her causing chaos everywhere with her short temper.

_Sigh! I hope she prioritizes her pride over rage… I need to find a place to pass the day…_

Six hours passed like this, Hiro managed to find a cave. Rather than a cave, it was a super-deluxe house brimming with treasures. It was none other than the humble abode of Tiamat. She was out there searching for him and here he was, resting on the bed inside her room.

"This enchanting scent is bothering me for some reason…"

He muttered under his breath and shut the book in his hand. He was pretty safe here. If by any chance she couldn't find him and started to burn the whole forest. She'll never burn her own house.

He shook his head and began playing with the Sumatofon before closing his eyes to improve his knowledge of his own abilities.

Outside in the forest, Tiamat was flying with the help of her dragon wings. Her predatory gaze roamed throughout the forest. She couldn't help but praise the skills of Half-Devil.

As time passed, her small respect turned into admiration. She became more serious about the challenge and once again surveyed the forest from above.

Twelve hours later, a small doubt arose in her heart as she searched the forest. Twenty hours later, she became a bit ashamed of her own arrogance. Twenty-three hours later, she became sure that the half-Devil tricked her. Her shame turned into anger and she transformed into her dragon form. All the rage was dished out in the forest in the form of fire breath. Fortunately, Tsuki was there to stop her or the forest might become nothing more than ashes.

"Argh! Brat! Come out!!!"


	15. Trial 15: New familiar

**(A/N :- Hiroshi is now renamed to plain simple Hiro...)**

Tsukiha increased her size to stop Tiamat from going into outrage mode and razing everything in sight.

"Tiamat onee-san, please calm down! We'll take you to Hiro."

Tiamat returned to her human form and looked at Tsukiha with a cold smile. "Do it. I want to see where that brat is hiding."

Tsukiha tracked Hiro's location with her connection created by the familiar contract and created a magic circle to teleport which Hiro taught her.

Both of them appeared in a large room with blue walls. Tiamat at first found this room familiar before her eyes fell on the brat peacefully sleeping on the bed.

"..."

"How did this brat bypass our defensive spells? Even that red-haired Maou won't be able to do it without brute force."

She directed the question at Tsukiha who hesitated to tell her Hiro's secrets but under the cold gaze and the fact, her onee-san will also become Hiro's familiar melted all of her reluctances.

"Hiro can manipulate his own aura to match any person. He might have used that to enter this house."

Tiamat's eyed the half-devil sleeping and assessed the true power of this ability.

_'This brat can assassinate anyone with his stealth and aura changing ability, on top of that he has immense demonic power which he didn't appear to be born with. He might be a good candidate.'_

"How old is he?"

"Hiro turned fourteen on the day we met."

"Still too young. I accept this loss. My arrogance clouded my judgement…" she continued with a sigh. "I promise to become his familiar."

"Yay! Tiamat onee-san! Now we can fight those bad monsters together!"

She threw another questioning look at Tsukiha. "What bad monsters? I didn't ask it before, tell me where you two went for the past twenty days?"

"Nice. Let's form the contract then."

Hiro, who was faking sleeping in fear of her wrath, spoke up as he stood from the bed. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to keep his aura hidden.

"You were awake the whole time!?"

"Hiro!"

He wanted to dodge but he let Tsuki rub her cheeks on his body. He shot an inquisitive gaze at Tiamat, conveying about the contract.

Tiamat let out a sigh before nodding her head. "I'm ready to form a contract. I have conditions. First of all, I'll have full freedom to decline any order I don't want. I'll help you train in exchange you'll help me reach the Super Devil Class. I want to know all about this process and the monsters Tsukiha-chan fought and most important of all, you'll address me Tiamat onee-san."

Hiro nodded his head, her conditions were fair. He never expected Tiamat to become completely subservient just because he formed a pact with her. Her most important condition was the easiest in his eyes.

It's just a form of addressing, nothing major, he shrugged at the thought.

Enduring the fluffy feeling on his cheeks, he began explaining the things about Records, Chaos creatures and a general idea about Ortus.

The astonishment on Tiamat's face grew as the words said by Hiro brought a sense of excitement to her. She couldn't wait to meet the creatures herself and devour some origin candies.

"Hmm… Now what are your plans? When will you enter that location!?"

Hiro shot a blank stare at her, the Chaos Karma Dragon was looking at him with shining eyes, creeping him out in a way.

"I'll go to Sitri mansion first. Then the plan is to find something in Svartalfheim, the city of Dark Elves and Dwarfs. So it'll take at least two months before we enter the second Record."

Tiamat let out a heavy sigh. "That's not much... considering we waited for tens of thousands of years… How will you enter Asgard? Devils are not really welcomed there."

Hiro smiled faintly as he replied, "Don't worry, I have my own way to enter that city."

"Wait! Why are you saying that? Are we not coming to Svartahim!?" Tsuki released him and grabbed his shoulders with her wings.

"...No. Taking you means inviting all the troubles to me."

"That's not fair! We wanted to visit that Svartahim place."

"Tsukiha-chan! I'll make sure he takes you with him so don't trouble him for now."

Tsukiha calmed down from Tiamat's words and glared at Hiroshi with an indignant look.

Hiro shrugged his shoulders. He was thinking for her best. Taking her will mean another butt load of origin energy to camouflage her and who knows if Odin met them by chance. He wasn't confident enough to hide her in Old Man Odin's single eye.

He created the magic circle for the familiar contract. Unlike the naive Tsukiha, Tiamat checked over the magic circle, only then did she create her own blue magic circle to finish the contract.

"Now take back that barrier. I need to sneak inside Sitri mansion. I'm also curious how you'll make sure I take Tsuki with me."

"What's your relationship with that Clan?"

Tsukiha's ears also perked up at the question, she also wanted to know about his past.

Hiro let out a sigh. "I used to be a servant of that house."

Tiamat frowned. "How come I never heard of someone talented like you? Though I heard about a trash half-devil leeching off their Heir," she stopped and looked at the blank stare on his face. "Don't tell me you are that trash."

"Sorry for being trash."

"Ahahaha, I wonder how their faces will be if they knew the trash half-devil was saving everyone's lives in the background."

"Hiro is not trash! Stop calling him trash!"

He smiled bitterly. You too should stop.

Shaking his head sideways, he created a magic circle and vanished, leaving behind Tiamat and Tsukiha.

Tiamat turned to Tsukiha with a mischievous smile. "You sneaky little girl. You marked him as your mate without informing him. Have you ever thought what if he rejected you? You'll always stay single for eternity."

Tsukiha's glowing eyes opened wide before tears began forming at the corners. "Doesn't choosing mate means we can always stay with him as his partner? H-Hiro won't reject us, right?"

"That's up to him to decide. I can't force him for this."

She said and massaged her forehead, thinking how to explain this naive girl about mating. She decided to push back this topic to a later date.

"I'll teach you the skill to transform into humanoid form. You already have «Transform» so it'll be easy."

"Yay!"


	16. Trial 16: Dragon God

Hiro arrived outside the outer gate of the Sitri Mansion. For some reason this all so familiar Mansion seemed foreign to him. He couldn't grasp the reason even after thinking for several minutes. He just stood there as people passed by him unable to detect him.

He shook his head and faked Serafall's crest to enter the Mansion. Her busy schedule didn't allow her to stay home at this time. People won't double question others and assume this as another one of her pranks.

"How did this gate open?"

"Ghost?"

He walked past the guards examining the gate for any problem. He noticed a group of devils rushing around.

_What's going on? They all appear to be the trash who bad-mouthed me before…_

While eying the group, he walked in the direction of the mansion.

_Oh, there is a guest…_

He found Sona in the garden. She was seated on a chair. On the seat opposite her, a crimson-haired girl sat sipping on the tea. Her blue eyes carried sharpness unfitting of her age. A silver-haired woman in maid clothes stood behind her with her hands clasped on her lap. A calm aura emanating from her body and a serious look in her red eyes.

_The infamous Gremory princess and wife of Maou Lucifer…_

Just as he stared at her, the maid frowned and shifted her gaze in his direction. The temperature in the area fell down by a few degrees.

"What happened?"

Rias asked, noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Grayfia took back her aura and bowed. "I'm sorry for interrupting Ojou-sama. I just had a misunderstanding."

"It's fine. Ah! Where were we?"

Sona, who absentmindedly gazed in a certain direction, turned to Rias. Call it a woman's intuition or something, but she had a hunch Hiro was near. She couldn't get this feeling out of her mind and Grayfia's reaction only strengthened it further.

"We were talking about the past of your Rook, Knight and Queen."

"Yeah, I'm really troubled how to heal their trauma and they already announced my engagement to 'that' man."

Sona sighed at her nonchalant tone. "Are you not worried about this? His 'reputation' is not so good from what I heard."

Rias ignored her friend's worried tone. Taking a sip of tea, she smirked at her friend.

"I'm fully confident in beating him. I still need to bait him for a one on one fight and that's it."

"Ojou-sama! Please mind your tone, you are the current Heir of Gremory Clan."

"It's not like I wanted to become one," Rias muttered under her breath.

Hiro was frozen at his position. He even had to stop breathing to cheat the senses of Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation.

_Her reputation isn't just for show. Her aura is even stronger than Tiamat…_

He took a last long look at Sona as if burying her picture in his mind before he slowly backed away. The maid might sense him if he just stood there.

_Fuck my luck…_

He strolled around to relive some memories. He couldn't shake away the feeling that something fishy was going on here. He stalked the suspicious bullies for clues.

Street after street, he silently tailed the three devils leading him to a facility located somewhere inside Sitri Territory.

The three of them searched the vicinity for any person before one of them opened the door guarded by multiple security artifacts. They were all unaware of the guy entering the facility with them.

The biggest of the bully finally opened his mouth. "Fuck that fucking Elder Bonis. Making us do all the dirty work while he himself lives inside that Mansion."

"Yeah, fuck him with his family. If we get into trouble, I'll drag him down with us."

"Of course, he thinks he can outsmart us."

They all chuckled boisterously and stopped in front of a room. The leader took out a key and opened the door.

Hiro curiously scanned the room to find nothing. It was just a simple room. The leader devil pushed the bed in the middle of the room. Hiro's eyes widened in surprise at the magic circle carved on the ground. It had a crest that looked like two crossed swords.

_This sign, where did I see this? They are actually spies? Let's see who they are spying for…_

He stood behind the three devils and cast the illusion magic to change his appearance into an average japanese youth.

_Tsuki's illusion skill is really out of the world..._

The magic circle glowed with a fiery orange and teleported him to an unknown location. He had a magic circle ready to escape if things went south.

Once again, his eyes opened wide. The scene around him appeared to be a large hall. Devils in dozens of numbers roamed around while talking to each other.

_They are all members of different clans…_

This really puzzled him, he never met a gathering of so many different devils under one roof except formal occasions.

Just as he was about to move a cold sensation gripped his neck. He slowly turned around to see a small girl tugging the hem of his shirt. Beneath her long black hair, he noticed the pointed ears. Her expressionless black eyes had pupils like reptiles.

Feeling her overwhelming aura, his «Demonic perception» unconsciously activated and darkness covered his vision. Endless darkness reminded him of a certain god from Elans' memories. But that individual had the body of an old man not a kid. He forcibly shut down the ability and glared into her eyes.

"Ouroboros Dragon?"

The girl nodded her head, no one could believe this little girl was one of the two strongest Dragon Gods, Ophis. She was capable of destroying anything. Elans theorized she could be counted as one of the Chaotic creatures as she represents Infinity and Chaos to some extent. However, the nothingness in her dulled the effects of Chaos to literally nothing.

"You... are... him?"

He sensed no malice or anger from her question.

"Him? Who?"

The devils finally noticed the stranger talking to Ophis. Before they drew their weapons to strike down the intruder, Ophis glared at everyone with her expressionless eyes.

"Who is this 'him' you were referring to?"

Hiro once again asked, he never had any memories of meeting her. Who in the world can even forget about a meeting with Ophis?

"You… are the… Origin?"

He frowned, unable to comprehend her words. "What origin?"

Ophis tilted her head as she answered, "...The Origin?"

"..."


	17. Trial 17: The strange Trio

_Is Ophis talking about Origin Energy?_

Hiro confusedly gazed at Ophis who looked up with her big black eyes. She grabbed his hand and tried to lead him somewhere. However, she was unable to pull him because of the difference in height and her not utilizing the true powers.

_Is she really the Dragon God? She looks like a normal kid to me…_

He observed her for a long moment before giving in. He was also curious where she wanted to take him. Ophis nodded and took a step forward.

_*Bzz!* _For a moment, the space around Hiro vibrated. In the blink of an eye, the scene around him disappeared, replaced by grey walls on all sides. It was a simple and spacious room that was anything but special.

_She teleported me, but where?_

"Ophis? Can I call you that?"

Seeing her nod, he added, "And you can call me Hiro."

"...Hiro."

_(I still can't believe this cheeky brat is White Dragon Emperor.)_

_(Bastard! How dare you! Fight me!)_

_(There there Vali…)_

The voices coming from the only door in the room made Hiro hesitate. He could smell trouble that was ensuing inside that room. He looked at Ophis staring his way blankly.

He didn't know why but he could somewhat sense the emotions in her blank eyes.

"Where is this place?"

"Khaos Brigade. White Dragon."

He shook his head, gaining any information from her was nothing better than banging his head on the wall.

"Come, join us?"

Hearing her invitation, he thought for a moment before nodding. He also wanted to know the reason spies infiltrated Sitri Household.

"I'll think about it. First, let me meet others."

(Nyahahaha, Vali is an idiot. Look at him blushing so hard, nya~)

He tried to ignore the unruly laugh despite the elegant voice of the owner and entered the room with Ophis. Inside there, two males and one young woman sat on a sofa watching something. Just as he was looking at them, they all spotted him. Everyone reacted to his presence differently.

The silver-haired boy dressed in a white shirt and shorts had soft features like a girl. Battle intent? dwelling inside his blue eyes. The young man with light brown hair was wearing Chinese armor. His brows eyes had a playful glint with a powerful battle spirit. Lastly, the black-haired young woman was dressed in a black kimono with a red interior. Hiro's gaze was fixed on her head. An intricate headband sat there with two cat-like ears twitching on its side.

He then moved his gaze down to see two tails resting on the sofa.

_A Half-devil, a Youkai and a Nekomata…_

The silver-haired boy jumped from the sofa and landed in front of Hiro. "You look strong. I challenge you to fight me! Face the dragon sealed in my right hand!"

He looked at the boy with a frown. Ophis tugged his sleeve and pointed at the silver haired boy.

"Vali, White Dragon."

Vali raised his right hand and two white wings materialized on his back with eight blue feather made of energy. Smiling proudly, he introduced himself.

"Yes, I'm Vali. The descendant of True Lucifer also holds the one and only Vanishing Dragon."

"So this is the White Dragon Emperor of this generation…" Hiro muttered under his breath.

Ophis nodded at the side and pointed at the armored young man aiming his long staff at Hiro.

"Bikou… A descendant of Son Goku."

Bikou began his introduction with a playful smile. "Hello, the young man who looks like Japanese. I'm Bikou from the clan of Sun Wukong. I also challenge you to fight if you win I will let you face our leader, the True Lucifer~"

Hiro completely neglected Bikou and Vali's presence and looked in the hazel golden eyes of Nekomata. He could sense cautiousness and hatred inside them. He was sure she was one laughing before he entered the room.

"Kuroka, a Nekoshou."

_Where did I hear this name? … Kuroka… wait! She is the SS-Class terrorist who killed her Master, a devil from Naberius family…_

Kuroka stood up. The pair of tails growing from her swung around in the air. "Nya, what is a devil doing here? Is he joining us, Ophis-sama?"

Ophis nodded her head and grasped Hiro's right hand. "Hiro is strong."

"My senjutsu sees a strong aura around your body. You should be a High Class Devil from my calculations. And also can you stop hiding your true appearance, nya~?"

"Why should I? I might agree if Ophis says it but sorry I don't take orders from terrorists like you."

His offhanded remark provoked a growl from Kuroka. She even took an offensive attack and a dense magic power was released from her body. However, it lasted only for a moment before it was shaved in half.

"Divide!"

Hiro spotted Vali with his hand touching her back. The wings on his back shining brightly. Kuroka turned back and lifted Vali by the scrunch of his neck.

"Brat, I like you a bit. It doesn't mean you can meddle in my affairs, nya~"

"L-Let me down. I order you to let me down!" Vali yelled as he flapped the wings to break free from her grasp.

"Exteeeend! Nyoi-bo!"

Hiro's instincts triggered. He perceived a staff heading his way at a breakneck speed. He could easily evade it but decided not to. Cladding his hands in silver touki, he slapped away the staff trying to hit his chest.

After repelling the attack, he turned to Bikou smiling broadly. The attack wasn't filled with any intent to harm, it was more like a probe.

"Had enough? I won't be holding back next time."

"Ouuu~! You are strong. I love it, let's fight more next time!" he glanced at Kuroka glaring hatefully his way and smiled. "I feel like I might die if I continue."

Seeing this, Vali's battle spirit rose to another level. He managed to break free from Kuroka's grasp and appeared in front of Hiro.

_He is underestimating me..._

Hiro tilted his head, dodging the silver ball made of pure demonic aura. He let out a sigh and clasped both hands of Vali and lifted him high. He was more than 170cm while Vali was shorter than 150cm.

"Say kid, do you really don't have to act this? Attacking a stranger on their first meeting."

Vali gritted his teeth and glared at Hiro. He was stopping himself from using Balance breaker.

"I'm not a child! I'm fourteen years old!"

Hiro who was about to yawn, opened his droopy eyes. "You are fourteen?"

He swept his gaze over Bikou and Kuroka. The former nodded with a snicker while the latter glared at him but still nodded her head.

He narrowed his eyes at Vali. "If you want to fight, we'll do it later. I don't have any time now."

This group was an oddball, he might turn into an idiot if he stayed here for more than a day. Hiro shook his head and turned to Ophis.

"What is the purpose of this group? Why were those devils gathered in a place? And what is Ouroboros Dragon doing in the Underworld?"

At this moment, the blue wings on Vali's back emitted a faint light. While a lofty voice resounded directly in Hiro's head.

"I remember your aura from somewhere."


	18. Trial 18: Hiro, the drug dealer

"I remember your aura from somewhere."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Hiro turned to Vali whose wings were shining. "Albion? The Vanishing Dragon?"

"Indeed. Though I'm only a spirit sealed inside this Longinus. I think this strange aura resembles a young man I met before… He even asked me if I'm a female because of my thin looking reptilian body unlike other Dragons."

_No question that man was Elans…_

"Well, you must have mistaken me with someone else," he replied without any thoughts.

"Weird…" Albion said and went silent.

Hiro looked at Ophis who curtly nodded and led him to the sofa. He disregarded Kuroka's death stare and comfortably settled on the sofa.

_She might be thinking I'm one of those trashy High-Class…_

Shaking his head, he looked at Ophis who began her explanation. Her way of speaking, it took more than an hour. The truth really surprised him.

The building he teleported to before was one of the bases of the 'Old Maou faction'. The remnants of Devils with the ambition to wage war against the Fallen Angels and Angels. They all were under Ophis' leadership and called themselves 'Khaos Brigade'. This terrorist organization was founded by Fallen Angel Satanael and the Wizards of Oz to oppose the alliance of Mythologies.

Other than the Old Maou Faction, there were two other factions in 'Khaos Brigade'. This trio was one of them with the 14 year old kid acting as the leader. The other faction was a group of humans wielding Sacred Gears, Longinus and Holy swords.

Sacred Gears, the powerful tools created by Bible's God/Elans Father-in-Law to help humanity survive against the supernaturals. 13 of them stood above others also known as Longinus, capable of slaying Gods if used properly. While the Holy swords of legends like Excalibur and Caliburn for example, also wielded by exorcists to exorcize Devils like himself.

"This is enough information. Ophis, what is your end goal for acting as the leader of a dangerous organization like this?"

Ophis raised her head toward the ceilings. Her unfocused black eyes appeared as if peering into the endless void.

"I, want to kick Baka-Red... from Dimensional Gap.

Hiro eyes widened at her words. "...Baka-Red, you mean Great Red, the True Red Dragon God Emperor roaming in Dimensional Gap?"

Ophis nodded with a blank face. As if the one she wanted to kick was some mob monster in 1st level of dungeons.

"Why do you even want to go back there? Is the nothingness affecting you that much?"

"I, want silence."

Her words sent him into contemplation. Just then, a somewhat idiotic idea formed into his mind. He quickly pulled out his smartphone and began browsing his inventory.

Silently, three pure white orbs manifested out of thin air. He grabbed the origin candies and shoved one in the slightly opened mouth of Ophis.

She unconsciously chewed on them and her blank eyes stretched wide.

"I... this is?"

She couldn't speak correctly, the strange warmth surging inside her body left her stunned. She could sense the nothingness inside her fading. Although it was nothing in comparison to seemingly infinite darkness still present within her.

"It's a special sweet only I can make. Did it help?"

"I, like sweet… It helped," she replied while tilting her head.

Hiro nodded calmly. His mind was already thinking of taming— making a new friend.

"Let's be friends. That way, I'll join your organization and give you these sweets every time I come here."

He said and rolled the remaining two candies in his hands, tempting the naive dragon god.

As expected, Ophis dull eyes shone with a vague light which wasn't there before. She raised her hands and tried to take the candies from his hands.

"...Friends?"

"It means we'll be like these two," he pointed at Vali and Bikou listening from the side. "Do everything in power to protect each other. Hell, I can even teach you how to keep your organization in control."

He had a hunch that these Devils, Magicians and Humans manipulated Ophis into becoming their leader. They were using the protection of one of the strongest entities in the world to grow. Though he didn't want to show himself this early in the show, who said he couldn't control things from behind.

"I, shall become a friend."

Hiro placed his hand on her and stroked her hair while channeling Origin energy into her head. Though he had some ulterior motives to become her friend. However, he was sincere when he said about protecting each other.

_Maybe I can really help her with her issues of nothingness… I hope she doesn't become like those mindless beasts after losing it..._

He shuddered thinking about the destruction Ophis could cause. No one, not even the strongest Gods could stop her if she were to rampage.

"I'm the leader! Only someone strong like me is fit to become a leader!"

Vali was about to charge but Bikou grabbed him from behind. "Vali don't interrupt them. Let's challenge him later for the leader's position~"

Vali calmed down, the blank stare from Ophis certainly creeped him out.

Kuroka looked at them in surprise. 'Is this devil trying to tame Ophis-sama? Truly a scum like those...'

Hiro took back his hand and turned to face Kuroka standing far away before looking at Vali and Bikou.

"Vali, Kuroka, Bikou... Hiro, new leader."

Kuroka nodded her head, although the scowl on her face never disappeared. Vali and Bikou also agreed under the condition he will give up the position if any one of them manages to defeat him.

After talking with them for half an hour, he returned to Sitri Mansion. He wanted to warn Sona to keep an eye out for this so-called Elder Bonis.

This time he entered openly with his own appearance and hid his aura to bare minimum. Everyone will only think of him as the same low class devil.

_Shiing~_

The gate opened and two people he met before stood on the other side.

"Oh~ You are the pawn of Sona-chan!"


	19. Trial 19: Confession

Hiro was somewhat startled by the sudden appearance of Rias Gremory and the Grayfia, who stared at him sharply. He masked his surprised expression and gave a slight bow.

"Yes. I'm Hiro, the sole pawn of Sona-sama."

In front of everyone, he was acting as the pawn of Sona or he might be marked as a stray. He planned on borrowing this identity until he was confident enough to protect himself and others.

"No need to bow or anything. I'm not the one to follow formalities. I'm Rias Gremory and this Onee-san is my Onii-sama's queen, Grayfia."

_Queen? They weren't married?_

His confusion was seen by Rias who replied with a cheeky grin,

"It seems Hiro also heard those rumors. Even I can't deny how perfect they look together which made them a public celebrity and they formed their own opinion about them~"

"Rias-sama!"

Rias unhurriedly dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"I know. I know. You guys are just good friends. Geez~ You don't have to scold me over everything."

Grayfia looked at the supposedly Half-devil. Her senses warned her repeatedly near him. It slightly piqued her curiosity. She didn't believe the man Sona Sitri was so hung up on would be mediocre. Sure, he had looks that could outclass anyone in his age but High Class Devils never judged anyone based on their looks. In the end, Underworld ruled on strength.

_He must have something special,_ she thought while her expression stayed the same.

"Please excuse us. We lack the time to entertain Hiro-san."

Grayfia bowed elegantly and grabbed Rias's hand.

Hiro returned the bow with his own. The manners carved into his bones by Lady Sitri unconsciously came out.

"It'll be my pleasure to spend time with two of Underworld's most popular celebrities."

"Hiro, let's meet again. We want to make at least one male frieeend!"

Before she could shake hands with Hiro, Grayfia dragged her away.

He watched their back for a moment before entering the mansion. He was really wondering if the Gremory household will be alright with such an heir.

After crossing the garden, he spotted a familiar trio standing near the door.

"Look who is here. The half-breed."

"The leecher is back… I think something looks wrong."

"Let's have fun with him."

The trio spoke among each other, thinking Hiro won't be able to hear them. Hiro inwardly sighed and tried to ignore them but…

"Wait! Where were you these days?" asked the leader while his goons nodded from behind.

A sweet smile formed on Hiro's face. "Hais, what can I do? Sona-sama loves me that much. She even gave me a vacation for twenty days… Even offering me tickets to 'that' place."

"You!"

"Please stop!"

A soft voice interrupted them. Hiro leaned to the right and caught sight of a girl standing on the door. She had medium-length white hair and face which was on the cuter side completed by bluish-green eyes.

She walked closer and glared at the three bullies. "Why are you surrounding him? Shouldn't you be at work now?"

"Yes, Hanakai-san!"

The trio said together and ran away in a hurry. Momo turned toward the young man still standing there. She, of course, remembered him from the pictures on Sona's phone. Smiling, she stretched her hand toward the comrade servant.

"You must be Hiro-san. It's nice to finally meet my senpai. I'm Momo Hanakai."

Hiro was surprised by her casual greeting filled with enthusiasm. He extended his hand to shake hands with her.

"Yes. You are the new bishop of Sona? I'm sorry to meet you in such circumstances but I'm in a bit of a rush. So we'll meet again later."

"S-Sure. Sona-san is resting in her room."

He nodded politely and entered the Mansion while feeling the new bishop's gaze on his back. Greeting the familiar maids and servants on the way, he reached Sona's room. After a short moment of hesitation, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

For an unknown reason, his heart sped up and his throat dry as if he was dehydrated for days. He knew what this feeling meant...

The wooden door gradually opened and revealed a girl with short length black-hair styled in a bob cut. Dressed in a black sun-dress, exposing her fair white skin. Seeing the visitor, her violet eyes opened wide.

After blinking a few times, she let out a surprised voice. "Hiro!?"

"I…"

Sona dragged him inside the room and *Slam!* shut the door. She turned around and approached with an angry glare which somehow frightened Hiro.

"Where were you?"

His lips parted but no words came out. He hung his head without answering.

"Why did you leave?"

He lifted his head to look at Sona biting her lips, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Her current appearance hurt him more than anything in the world, even the hydra's poison paled in comparison.

"Must you really do this? Did you think Onee-sama and I were joking about protecting you? I—"

He swiftly closed the meter distance and blocked her lips by kissing her. Sona fiercely struggled, trying to free herself but he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Moments passed by and Sona's attempt eventually stopped. The warmth bit by bit melted all her resistance as she began to enjoy her first kiss. She had many fantasies about her first kiss. This somehow surpassed all of those in a way. The long mind-numbing kiss sapped her body of all strength as she weakly leaned on his chest.

All the while, Hiro was wishing this kiss wouldn't enrage her. He nevertheless acknowledged the experience of kissing Sona's thin soft lips is something he wouldn't ever forget in this life. From Elans' memories, he knew kissing felt good. But knowing and experiencing were two entirely different things…

He took back his lips and gazed into Sona's watery eyes filled with reluctance. He swallowed all his hesitation and whispered,

"Sona, I'm sure I'm in love with you and it was never my intention to hurt you or Sera onee-chan. But I had no other choice."

Sona forcibly halted her fantasies and looked into Hiro's eyes.

"Why is that?"

He sighed and began to explain about the twenty days trip to another world…


End file.
